finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bribe
.]] '''Bribe' is a special skill appearing in Final Fantasy X and X-2. It is a skill most commonly attributed to Rikku, as she is the character that starts out closest to the skill on the Sphere Grid and often acquires it first, but as with any ability any character can activate it. Providing the party has enough resources, Bribing is the easiest way to receive multiple amounts of rare items all at once. The skill returns in Final Fantasy X-2 as a command ability for the Lady Luck Dressphere. Bribe shows up as an option in the Special" menu in battle after a character has activated the appropriate node on the Sphere Grid. You then have to choose how much Gil to hand over to this enemy. Used in combat, Bribe allows the character a chance to convince the targeted enemy to leave the battle without a further fight, and possibly leave behind some of its rarer treasures in exchange. Giving an enemy twenty times its maximum hit points is generally the threshold for bribing it to leave. Bribing it to drop a rare item as it does so often costs more, and the individual enemy pages list what items can be bribed off of that particular enemy, or view the summary below. Enemies that are currently sleeping cannot be bribed (and the gil used is wasted!). If the enemy does not accept the bribe, it was likely not wasted, and you should try Bribing again on your next turn for 1 gil. Repeat offering 1 gil and shortly it should accept and leave combat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 *NOTE - For the Enemy table, if there is no ( ) beside an enemy name, it indicates that the bribed item is both the common and rare bribe of the enemy when in Normal state. If (Oversoul) or (Normal & Oversoul) appears beside an enemy name, it indicates that the item is both the common and rare bribe of that particular state. If only (Rare) or (Common) appears, it is for the Normal form of the listed monster. For values in the Amounts column, the first value will be the Common amount, and the value in parenthesis will be the Rare amount. Values before the slash are for monsters in normal state, while values after the slash are for monsters in Oversoul. For values in the last column, values outside of parenthesis are for Normal, and values inside parenthesis are for Oversoul. The formula for a successful Bribe for ''Final Fantasy X-2 is as follows: 'Bribe formula: (MAX HP x 6.25 = Bribe amount needed) ' The amount of items received from a successful Bribe depends greatly on how much Gil you bribe the enemy with. The more Gil given to an enemy, the more items you'll get. There is also another way to bribe an enemy, without spending any Gil, through the use of the Lady Luck ability Slots. By getting 3 7s, you'll automatically use the CONGRATS! skill, which bribes the enemy without using any Gil, and instead you'll gain Gil, as well as EXP and Items after battle as though you defeated the enemy. Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities